


Don't Leave

by eldersink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersink/pseuds/eldersink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally my first work ever, but I felt that no one portrayed John and Sherlock's first time quite like it should be... so here is my idea. I obviously don't own the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

“Sherlock!”  
“Yes. John.” Sherlock said through clenched teeth, looking up slowly from his microscope.  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, you were going on about how people need each other and for me to open up a bit more. It’s a bit dull really; I hope you don’t plan on putting that in your blog.” The latter sentenced mumbled as he looked back down.  
“Well then you were certainly not listening hard enough. This is important Sherlock! You have to let someone else into that head of yours!” John yelled as he stormed through the lab toward Sherlock. “Don’t you understand? Moriarty is coming after you! You need to let us know when he’s sending you clues like this,” he said, calming down a bit. He leaned against the lab table. “You can’t do this alone.”  
Sherlock twisted around and spat fiercely, “Yes. I. Can. And I certainly will! I’ve been fine on my own, thank you. I don’t need mediocre people like you getting further into this. Is that alright with you?”  
“No! No it’s not bloody alright, Sherlock!” John started, his anger reaching a new height. “Why can’t you see what’s god damn in front of you!”  
“And what, may I ask John, is that.”  
John, exasperated by all that Sherlock was, grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him furiously. His lips crushed Sherlock’s to the point that they both could barely breathe. What lasted only a moment seemed to last a lifetime. John let go and stormed off, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door.  
“Where are you going?” Sherlock yelled to the back of John’s head.  
“Away,” was his only response followed by the slamming of the door.  
Sherlock lay on the couch, eyes closed, fingers steepled beneath his chin as he replayed the scene in his head. His eyes sprang open at the sound of fast-paced footsteps on the staircase. He sat up and twisted around on the couch as John hastily walked through the door.  
“John.”  
“No, Sherlock. Just… just no,” John said as he walked back to his room. Sherlock followed and watched John rummaging through his closet.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Packing,” John stated as he pulled out a suitcase.  
“Well, obviously. I can deduce that on my own. Now tell me where the bloody hell you’re going.”  
“Away, Sherlock. I… I can’t be here anymore. I can’t… I just can’t do this anymore,” John said, defeated.  
“What? What is it that seems to have completely made you incapable of looking me in the eye.”  
John looked up from the floor into Sherlock’s eyes and then looked away. “You… I…”  
“Oh bloody hell, John, just spit it out! For God’s sakes what has gotten into you and made you this blubbering idiot.”  
“You! You, Sherlock! You have gotten into me! Every thought I have, every dream! Before you, I was nothing, just wasting away in a single-room flat. I was overwhelmed with depression and hatred of my life, even fostering false medical conditions. And then you came along and it was like my life had meaning. My days were brighter, my life was more interesting. You’ve completely opened up my life. But… but it’s obvious that… that…”  
“What, John?” Sherlock murmured as he slowly walked forward. He stopped just inches from John and he looked down. He could feel John’s breath on his lips as his heartbeat increased, a longing he hadn’t felt before growing in his loins.  
John looked into Sherlock’s eyes. “That I need you far more than you need me and I can’t…” John’s voice lowered with his eyes, “I just can’t do this anymore. Now please, Sherlock. Get out,” his last plea barely above a whisper. Sherlock stood looking at John for a moment longer and then, without a word turned around and walked out, closing the door silently behind him.  
John walked out of his room, suitcase in hand.  
“Where will you go,” Sherlock asked from the chair.  
“I don’t know,” John answered, staring at the door, unable to look at Sherlock. “A hotel for a few days, I guess, ‘til I can find a new flat.”  
No answer came and John reached for the doorknob.  
“John! Wait.” John’s outstretched hand hesitated over the doorknob for just a moment. “You were wrong… Look at me, god damn it!” Sherlock yelled as he started from the chair towards John.  
John sighed and turned towards Sherlock. “And what, exactly was I wrong about this time?”  
“When you said that you need me more than I need you…” Sherlock stopped mere inches from John, once again the longing and heart rate increasing. “Without you… John…” he whispered, “I am nothing, which is worse… than you can ever be.” John’s breath hitched and Sherlock grabbed him by his jacket to bring him closer, their lips mere centimeters away. Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, then back down at his quivering lips. They kissed each other, and where their first kiss was angry and raw, this was soft and passionate.  
John dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, his hands intertwining in those shiny black curls. Sherlock’s hands floated down John’s chest and rested on either side of his hips, bringing him in closer as their lips parted and the taste of John overwhelmed Sherlock.  
He quickly pulled off John’s coat, pushing him against the door and deepening the kiss, each exploring the other’s mouth until no area was left untasted. John moaned and moved down to Sherlock’s porcelain neck while Sherlock closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath. Realizing that was a lost cause he started to unbutton John’s shirt.  
John stopped and looked up at Sherlock. “Are you sure about this?”  
“I’ve never needed anyone or anything as much as you, John. I’m sure,” he said as he pushed off the flannel.  
John reached out and proceeded to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt, fumbling with the last two buttons. He traced Sherlock’s chest with his fingers, running his hands along the muscles of his abdomen and down to Sherlock’s belt buckle. When he heard Sherlock’s breath hitch, he leaned in and bit down gently on his shoulder, kissing and licking his way to the taller man’s collarbone as he unzipped Sherlock’s pants.  
John spun Sherlock around and pushed him to the door, hands on either side of his head and began to kiss him ferociously as he ground his erection into Sherlock, reveling in the new sensations he was experiencing. When John moaned once more, Sherlock reached down and grabbed John’s groin, massaging his hardened erection through his pants.  
“John… please,” Sherlock managed in between gulps of air.  
John released his lips and began to make a trail of kisses down Sherlock’s body, taking off his own pants so that he ended up kneeling in front of Sherlock with only the thin shorts separating the two men. John pulled them down, releasing Sherlock. He then trailed a finger up and down Sherlock’s velvety smooth shaft, making Sherlock tremble. He moaned when John kissed his tip and shook when he felt John’s mouth encase him. In and out John went, taking Sherlock in whole, touching the back of his throat and paused a moment making Sherlock shuddered. John held Sherlock’s hips in place with one arm and used his other hand to pleasure himself, stroking using the same speed on each until Sherlock could take it no longer.  
Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders, pulling him up into a kiss, grinding his hips against John in need. John flipped Sherlock over, kissing his shoulder blades and covering his back in bites. He licked his finger and circled Sherlock’s entrance, entering while Sherlock gave a small groan, the pleasure overcoming the pain. John then used two fingers to pleasure Sherlock, then three when Sherlock screamed out, “John!”  
John then quickly inserted his own throbbing erection into Sherlock, thrusting as hard as he could. In and out he thrusted, until their breathing was shallow and labored. Sherlock grabbed his own cock and started to beat in time with John, going faster and faster until his groan of release emptied out of his lungs like the cum on his hand. John plunged one last time, filling Sherlock with his own seed.  
Exhausted, John and Sherlock fell onto the door, trying to catch their breath. When Sherlock opened his eyes John was staring at him with a devilish smile. Sherlock kissed him one more time as he grabbed John’s hands and led him to his room.


End file.
